Semiconductor manufacturing processes involve fabrication of field-effect transistors and contacts. Conventional fabrication of contact interfaces to semiconductor material involves sputtering of various materials to reduce contact resistance at the interface. As semiconductor devices scale to smaller and smaller technology nodes, shrinking feature dimensions makes deposition of such materials in small features more challenging.